


Chapter LXXX

by sevenpillarsof_leviathan



Category: Historical RPF, Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpillarsof_leviathan/pseuds/sevenpillarsof_leviathan
Summary: 对七柱的智慧第八十章不负责任的解读和猜想。





	Chapter LXXX

劳伦斯坐在黑暗的房间里等待那些说傍晚会带他去见贝伊的土耳其士兵时，心情是紧张的。

  
他并不是一时冲动才决定潜入土军驻守的要塞德拉刺探情报。艾伦比的军队在十月穿过巴勒斯坦占领了贝尔谢巴时就希望他能去德拉附近侦查敌情，以便计划英军和阿拉伯起义军接下来的战略部署。劳伦斯顶着十一月的寒气离开他和阿里在阿兹拉克用来短暂安顿的老旧碉堡时，还特意带上了塔拉尔和法利斯，并且自信地认为穿着这一身破破烂烂的长袍就算行走在德拉城里也没人能认出他。

  
然而事与愿违，从南边进城后不久劳伦斯就被巡逻的土耳其士兵抓了个正着。他们放过了法拉斯，却执意要将他扣留在卫兵室。劳伦斯像平常一样冷静地撒谎，说自己是免服兵役的切尔克斯人，以防这些士兵因为他的金发蓝眼而起疑心。虽然没人认出他就是那个大名鼎鼎因为带领贝都因部落捣毁汉志铁路而被土耳其悬赏高额奖金要取项上人头的炸药埃米尔，但那些士兵显然还是不肯放过他；他们认为他是逃兵，声称要把他编入贝伊的队伍调到巴贝克去接受兵训。

  
入夜以后，那些士兵终于打开了卫兵室的门，说要带他去见贝伊。那些土耳其士兵个个人高马大，劳伦斯被他们夹在中间，带伤的脚一瘸一拐地踩在泥泞的石板路上，胳膊也被抓得生疼，让他无法逃走。德拉的土耳其贝伊是一个十分臃肿的中年人，他看起来像是生了什么病的样子，脸色苍白地坐在二楼房间的床上不停冒着虚汗。

  
劳伦斯觉得这个房间里的气氛十分诡异，而且手无寸铁让他更加没有安全感。贝伊要他走近些，眯着眼把他从头到脚打量了一番后，突然伸手把他拉进了自己怀里。劳伦斯猝不及防随着惯性跟贝伊一起倒在了床上，他还没来得及反应，贝伊就已经整个人扑了上来，按住他的手腕要脱他的衣服。劳伦斯心里一沉，他十分清楚贝伊的目的，然而他不可能就这样乖乖就范让他占了便宜。劳伦斯开始和他扭打起来，贝伊看他不从，拍了拍手叫那些在门口驻守的士兵进来，让他们把自己的战利品按在床上将衣服粗暴地扯掉。劳伦斯激烈地反抗，然而那些士兵人数众多，再强烈的反抗也是徒劳。贝伊看着被按在床上脱得光溜溜的劳伦斯，舔了舔嘴唇，目光在他胳膊上的枪伤上停留了一秒后开始像抚摸和端详一件奇特的艺术品一样上下其手。“你的皮肤真白真嫩。”贝伊忍不住赞叹。他一边揉捏劳伦斯因为没有像平日里的脸和手一样暴露在外接受风吹日晒的细嫩肌肤，一边将另一只手慢慢滑到了腹股沟的位置。劳伦斯咬了咬牙，趁贝伊不备一脚踢向了他的下体。

  
贝伊痛呼了一声，连连向后退了几步。那些土耳其士兵似乎没有料到劳伦斯竟然不会逆来顺受，还站在原地愣了好几秒才冲上去扶起了自己的长官。贝伊冷笑了一声，等他的手下们将劳伦斯的手脚都架住以后，才走上前来狠狠扇了劳伦斯几耳光，然后突然吻了他。贝伊用自己的舌头粗暴地撬开劳伦斯紧闭的嘴唇，混杂着土耳其烟草和食物的臭味几乎让劳伦斯晕了过去。被吻到嘴唇都微微红肿以后，贝伊满意地擦了擦自己嘴角的银丝，然后开始袭击劳伦斯的脖颈。他像一只疯狗一样又啃又咬，直到劳伦斯脖子上密密麻麻的红点开始出血。劳伦斯被一个士兵抓着头发不能动弹，但他使劲把脸偏向一边，闭着眼睛不让自己发出一点声音。

  
贝伊知道劳伦斯在没有士兵们按住他的情况下是不会乖乖向自己张开双腿接受他的爱抚的。他朝劳伦斯身上吐了口唾沫，然后示意那些士兵将他带到一楼，让他们给他点教训。劳伦斯被脸朝下按在一条长长的木凳上，他感觉自己的手腕似乎要被扭断，身体也在长凳上被扭成一个极为羞耻的姿势，阴茎很不舒服地被挤压在腹部和木凳光滑的表面之间。片刻后，这些士兵开始用一种切尔克斯特制的鞭子抽打劳伦斯光裸的背部和臀部。一开始劳伦斯还能暂时忍耐这种被鞭打的痛楚，他满脑子都是自己童年时母亲因为自己不听话抽打他的样子，“就当这只是母亲的惩罚好了，”劳伦斯心想，然而土耳其士兵们毫不留情的鞭打最终将他从回忆中抽离并带回了现实。劳伦斯不知道自己的身体是因为钻入土屋窗子缝隙里的寒气还是因为皮肉的痛苦止不住微微颤抖，他微张着嘴，觉得背部和臀部的皮肤在轮流鞭打下仿佛火烧一般。

  
与此同时，劳伦斯听到背后传来说笑和脱下衣裤时悉悉索索的声音。他感觉自己的臀肉被一双陌生的手掰开，然后便是一阵猛烈的下体被异物入侵的不适感。劳伦斯心里咯噔一下，他开始使劲挣扎，然而迎来的又只是好几下让他皮开肉绽的鞭打。“他可真紧。”劳伦斯听到正在侵犯他的士兵用土耳其语笑着对其他正在折磨他的士兵们说。手腕被向前狠狠地扭着，脚踝也被人踩在地上，劳伦斯除了疼得倒吸了一口冷气以外几乎动弹不得。他颤抖着向后扭头，然后只能用余光看见骑在他身上的那个士兵深卡其色的褪到膝盖上的制服裤子。没有润滑和任何扩张，劳伦斯觉得自己仿佛要被撕裂。侵犯他的士兵似乎也被夹得很痛，只能一点一点地动作。被侵犯的痛感和鞭打后裂开的皮肤的痛楚混杂在一起，劳伦斯觉得自己似乎要窒息。他忍不住干呕起来，流着泪向土耳其士兵们用阿拉伯语求饶，然而他们只是又狠狠抽了他一鞭子让他闭嘴。

  
终于，侵犯他的士兵在鲜血的润滑下整根没入以后抓住他的臀肉开始了第一轮撞击。劳伦斯在周围士兵们下流的说笑声里被顶得向前随着士兵没有规律的节奏晃动。他痛得几乎要翻白眼，然而外界的刺激又让他无法彻底从现实里抽离开来。好在这个士兵坚持了不到五分钟以后就缴械投降，然而下体突然传来的粘稠感让劳伦斯忍不住打了个寒噤。他知道那个侵犯他的士兵射在了他的身体里，这个想法让他浑身都起了一层厚厚的鸡皮疙瘩。“我知道错了，带我去见贝伊吧！”劳伦斯哀求道。既然贝伊想要他，他也只能妥协，只想尽快结束这非人的折磨和羞辱。然而这些士兵们似乎不打算就这样放过他。在德拉当兵的日子是压抑和无聊的，好不容易有一个送上门来能让他们释放兽欲的玩物，怎么能就这样放他走了呢？

  
“求求你们，不要这样，求求你们让我去见贝伊！”劳伦斯开始大叫起来，然而士兵们完全无视了他的哀求。第二个士兵将两腿叉开站在了劳伦斯的背后，他兴奋地从裤子里掏出了自己半勃的阴茎，摸索着就塞进了劳伦斯红肿的小穴里。“他肩膀可真窄，腰也这么细，跟个小娘们似的，”士兵们一边调笑一边抚摸他。第二个侵犯劳伦斯的士兵抓住他的腰将他的下身微微抬起以后开始前后动作，他的小穴因为被第一个士兵扩张过以后变得顺滑了不少。劳伦斯在被侵犯的痛苦中惊恐地发现自己的阴茎竟然也因为这种陌生的刺激开始充血变硬。他听着耳边传来的啪啪啪的肉体拍打的撞击声，没由来地想到了几年前他和Dahoum在一起时的一次擦枪走火。那时他们在卡赫美士附近一个废弃城堡的遗址上探险。当他们并肩躺在城堡废墟上时，Dahoum翻过身亲吻了他。劳伦斯知道Dahoum想要他，他心底也十分渴望Dahoum的爱抚；他虽然厌恶与常人的亲密接触，但是对Dahoum的爱让他平生第一次想要心甘情愿与另一人分享肉体之欢。然而对自己身体的厌恶和不自信，以及那份想要保持Dahoum的纯洁的自私心理，让他拒绝了自己一脸失望的爱人。“然而现在呢，”劳伦斯心想，“你那没用的身体竟然因为被侵犯而起了反应，你应该感到羞耻！”

  
第二个士兵完事以后又来了第三个。劳伦斯终于因为折磨和羞辱晕了过去。等他再次醒来时，发现自己正背朝下躺在地上，那些土耳其士兵们围在他身边站成一圈，背上因为鞭打留下的伤口已经痛到麻木。劳伦斯绝望地干笑了一声想合拢自己的双腿，然而那些士兵们似乎早已注意到了他勃起的阴茎，交换了一下眼神以后分别抓住了他的双腿和双手。劳伦斯看着自己的双腿被两个士兵向两边掰开，第三个士兵，也是在德拉的大街上抓住劳伦斯的那个人，嘴角带着一丝得意的笑迅速脱去了自己的外套和裤子，然后掏出隐藏在他肚子上一圈厚厚脂肪下的阴茎，跪下来对准劳伦斯暴露在他面前还在往外流着混杂着一丝淡淡血迹的精液的小穴就插了进去。“这个切尔克斯的婊子，竟然被男人操爽了。”有个士兵轻蔑地说完，还朝劳伦斯吐了口唾沫。这个肥胖的士兵像打桩一样地干他，他肮脏的指甲深深地陷进劳伦斯的大腿里，勃起的阴茎在紧紧包裹着他的小穴里进进出出。这个士兵本身并不是同性恋，他在入伍前甚至在伊斯坦布尔上过学，战争爆发前他的家庭也曾帮他跟心仪的女孩料理过亲事，然而这一切都在他被派到德拉驻守的这几年化成了泡影。压抑和孤独，让这些士兵们学会了在抓来的俘虏身上释放性欲和对生活的不满，而今天这个金发碧眼，细皮嫩肉的“切尔克斯逃兵”，只不过是众多不幸的可怜虫中的其中一个罢了。

  
劳伦斯模糊地意识到这个士兵也在他的身体里释放了出来，他不再挣扎，因为他也没有力气挣扎了。这些士兵们意识到他彻底学乖了以后，终于放开了他被捏到发红的手腕和脚踝，就让他这样躺在地上继续干他。背上因为鞭打冒出的血迹已经干涸，劳伦斯像一个破碎的布娃娃一样任由这些半疯的士兵们用他的身体泄欲。他眼神空洞地听着这些士兵在他耳边羞辱他，说这就是他违抗贝伊的下场，说他是个娼妓，天生就是用来张开双腿满足其他男人的。劳伦斯甚至是冷漠地看着自己的双腿被驾到一个士兵的肩膀上，自己的身体被弯折过来，士兵几乎把他的腿压到了胸上，一边吻他一边干他。劳伦斯能看出来，这是一个年纪最轻的新兵，他没有剃干净的胡茬扎得他很不舒服，然而他迅速和猛烈的侵犯带来的快感几乎让劳伦斯射了出来。劳伦斯知道，自从他明白性是怎么一回事后，这种粗暴到近乎侵犯的性体验便是自己内心深处最难以启齿的幻想，然而在一个同性性行为会被治罪的国家长大，看着同龄人们个个沉迷于舞会和社交，他只能借由书籍和对考古的热爱来让自己逃避这些来自主流社会的压力。“承认吧，你享受这个，”劳伦斯迷迷糊糊地想到。他在这些士兵轮流的侵犯下小声呻吟，背上裂开的鞭伤因为不断在地面上摩擦再次开始往外渗血，然而他觉得这是他应得的，因为没有谁能比他更唾弃此时的自己了。

  
大概过了一个小时还是两个小时以后，这些士兵们终于玩够了。他们穿好了衣服裤子，开始讨论是不是应该把劳伦斯洗洗干净再带回去献给贝伊。劳伦斯躺在地上，身上都是干涸的白浊，合不拢的小穴还在向外汩汩流着精液。他几乎没有力气用手擦去蓝眼睛里溢出的泪水，只能任由眼泪流进头发里，胃里还涌上一股强烈的恶心感。不管今天是否能活着逃出德拉，认为自己都没有资格再带领那些无比信任他的阿拉伯部落继续这场战役了。他突然无比想念费萨尔在阿卡巴那些无比华丽的帐篷，以及帐篷里的食物，香烟的气味和阿訇念古兰经的声音。他曾有机会将自己的童贞在卡赫美士献给Dahoum，然而他的愚蠢却使他在土耳其人的手中彻底失去了生而为人完整的尊严。他是一个破碎的人了。


End file.
